


The Beast You've Made Of Me

by RidingMalum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, so many flash backs, vampire!hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed and grabbed his coat from the ground and started to head right. He needed to get back to camp before it got dark. Alexander saw another flash of blue on his left. He stopped walking and glared in the direction that he saw the movement. Nothing was there, again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Alexander." </p><p>The hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the voice. He whirls around to see a man. He has short blonde hair and bottle green eyes. He doesn't recall ever meeting him before.</p><p>on a short hiatus - 11/21/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Alexander was sure that he was dead. The only thing that ensured that he was still alive was the fact that he was practically choking on gun powder and the dust that was kicked up. He squinted up at the sky. The sky was clear and it was cooler out than it has been lately. He made an attempt to look around to see where he was but the soreness in his neck stopped him. It was obvious that he was in a field. There were other bodies on the ground but there seemed to be no one who was living, besides him._

_He sat up slowly ignoring the stiffness in his bones. Alexander pats the ground, searching for his musket._ It must be gone. The damn redcoats must have taken it, _Alexander thought once he realized that they had lost Charleston._ If they took my musket why wouldn't they kill me? _With that thought Alexander jumped up briefly forgetting about the stiffness. He looked himself over and noticed that blood was covering his clothes. He removed his coat, he would need to see if he had a wound because he wasn't sure if the blood was his or someone else's._

_Once he found that the blood wasn't his and he had no life threatening wounds he allowed himself a breath of air. At least i'm not dying. Alexander added an eye roll to that thought. He ran a hand through his wild hair, hoping to get it out of his face. Alexander didn't know how to get back to the camp without an encounter with a redcoat. He knew that he wouldn't be able to defend himself without a musket meaning that he would either be taken as a prisoner or killed. Alexander wasn't sure which one was worse._

_He cracked his neck and looked around. He was in the middle of an open field and staying here was not safe. Alexander made to move his feet but once he did he noticed the feel of fire in his veins. Nothing else hurt but it felt like the blood in his veins were boiling. It was the worse on the side of his neck were it felt sore. He ran his fingers up the side of his neck. He furrowed his eyebrows when his fingers stopped over what felt like a bite. He pressed down lightly and immediately felt dizzy._

_In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue. He looked up suddenly hoping to see one of his friends._

_No one was there. He sighed and grabbed his coat from the ground and started to head right. He needed to get back to camp before it got dark. Alexander saw another flash of blue on his left. He stopped walking and glared in the direction that he saw the movement. Nothing was there, again._ I must be delirious.

_"Hello, Alexander."_

_The hairs on the back of his stand up at the voice. He whirls around to see a man. He has short blonde hair and bottle green eyes. Alexander doesn't remember ever meeting this man before._

_A predatory smile forms on the mans face and Alexander feels the urge to run away. "I glad to see that you are awake."_

"Alex," he curls away from the hands that are shaking him. "Wake up _mon amour._ "

Alexander groans and pulls the comforter over his face. He hears a sigh from his side and a someone else whispering.

He grabs one of his pillows and pulls it onto his head. "Shhhh, i'm sleeping."

"That's the problem," a voice says from the doorway.

The person sitting on his side pulls the pillow away from him. He blinks up at the person who stole his pillows. He smiles when Lafayette comes into his view. He looks over at the doorway and sees John standing there with his arms crossed.

"Why won't you let me sleep?" Alex pouts up at Lafayette who tries to frown down at him, he's not doing a very good job at it.

"Herc brought us some food," Lafayette replies.

"He wanted us to wake you up. We don't want you to sleep through the night again," John chimes in.

Alex sits up in the bed and rubs at his eyes. John says something to Lafayette and then walks out of the room. Alex throws the blanket off of himself and stretches out. He stumbles out of the bed and glances over at the clock on the bedside table.

"It's 5, Laf, I thought that we agreed that you guys would let me sleep in during the winter."

"We wanted to go out tonight, _mon cher,_ and we wanted you to eat before we left."

Lafayette jumps up from the bed and Alex follows him out to the kitchen where Hercules is waiting for them. Hercules immediately engulfs the smaller man in a hug.

"Welcome to the land of the living," Hercules says as he hands him a glass filled with blood.

"That's ironic," John says from where he is sitting at the table. "Considering that we're not exactly a good example of _living_."

Lafayette huffs out a laugh from behind him. Hercules rolls his eyes at the three of them and sits next to John. They're all holding a glass of blood at this point, and Alex frowns when takes a sip of it. He hates drinking cold blood.

John must notice, "I promise, we'll get you something better than this."

Alex mumbles a quiet, thank god and downs the rest of the cup. Even though he cringes the entire time he feels more full than he had before.

"Where are we going anyways?" Alex asks once he sets the cup down.

"The girls wanted us to go over today." Herc replies before he licks his lips to get the blood off. Alex feels his cheeks flush at the sight.

"I'm surprised you forgot, _mon amour_." Lafayette stands up from the table and grabs the empty glasses. "It's our monthly hunting trip."

Alex perks up when he hears that. He loves to hunt with the Schuyler sisters. Especially Angelica, it's always becomes a competition when they hunt together.

"Dude, go get dressed so we can leave," Herc says and Alex nods in response.

He practically skips back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Alexander: 261 (turned in 1780)  
> John: 72 (turned in 1966)  
> Lafayette: 432 (turned in 1607)  
> Hercules: 328 (turned in 1692)  
> Angelica: 528 (turned in 1511)  
> Eliza: 526 (turned in 1511)  
> Peggy: 525 (turned in 1511)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go as I planned.

Winter was the best time to go hunting. Alex enjoyed the difficulty of hunting in the warmer months but right now he was hungry and he appreciated the snow that was making his prey easy targets.

He wraps his jacket around his body tighter as the cold breeze hits him. Hercules looks down at him for a second before he throws his arm around him.

"Cold?" Hercules chuckles.

"I'm not used to the cold weather," Alex replies, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

He hears a laugh from behind him, "You have lived here for over a century, petit lion, you can't use that as an excuse."

Alex turns around to glare at Lafayette who only shoots him an innocent smile back. He lets out a huff of air and turns back around. They're now outside the building where they're supposed to meet the Schuyler sisters. No matter how many times they come to this abandoned building, Alex always feels goosebumps rise on his skin.

They walk in together and immediately he is engulfed in a hug that almost knocks him off his feet. The person who tackled him into the hug lets go and moves onto Hercules. He looks over, and smiles once he realizes that it was Peggy. I should have known it was her, Alex thinks with a small laugh.

"I thought that you guys would never get here," Angelica says once she comes into his view.

"We're only five minutes late," John says and even though Alex isn't looking at him he can tell that he's rolling his eyes.

"Well after a while time seems to blend together," Eliza says from next to her older sister.

Alex can practically feel his blood buzzing with joy. He hasn't seen the sisters in at least a year. It's crazy to think about considering that they're practically his family.

"Something you wouldn't know about yet, John." Peggy says as she walks back over to her sisters.

"I've been a vampire for fifty years," Johns frowns, "i'm not that young."

Angelica rolls her eyes, "You are compared to us."

John crosses his arms and stays silent. With a smile Lafayette pulls John into his side.

"Are we going to go hunting or...?" Alex questions when there is a pause in the conversation. He would have been content to stay around and catch up with with three favorite sisters but the growling that was coming from his stomach was starting to irritate him.

Eliza sighed and Angelica answered, "Yeah, we'll split into groups again and meet back here in an hour."

Lafayette raises his hand which causes Angelica to scoff, "Are we pairing off like we did last time?"

"If you want," Angelica replies.

And just like that everyone moved to their partners. Hercules and Lafayette were paired together like always, while John was partnered with Peggy and Eliza which left Alex to Angelica.

"Are we gonna leave yet because i'm starving," Alex grumbles.

"Remember to be back here in an hour," Angelica says in a stern voice and everyone hums in agreement.

**\---------**

Alex was finally able to sink his teeth into someones neck and his blood was absolutely buzzing. The thrill of the hunt mixed with the fact that he was actually full was amazing. And it even helped that he was able to hunt with Angelica. It's not that he didn't like to hunt with his boyfriends, it was just that Angelica made it a competition, and god knows he loved a good competition.

"I'm won," Angelica says. When she looks over at him he can see that she has a wild look in her eyes.

Alex rolls his eyes and wipes blood away from the corner of his mouth. "You may have gotten more people, but I think I caught them faster."

"We weren't going by who attacked faster, we were going by how many people we could get."

"You just don't want to admit that I won," Alex says with a smile.

They start to walk back to the building. Alex has his arm wrapped around Angelica's shoulder and she has her arm wrapped around his waist. They're a good ten minutes away but if they ran they would get there within seconds. They don't mind walking though, for the first time that night the cold air feels good on his warm skin.

Angelica pushes him lightly and laughs, "I won. You're just a sore loser."

They fall into a comfortable silence after that. They turn a corner and Alex can see the building now. A shiver runs through him and he knows it's not because of the cold air. Alex pulls out his phone and checks the time. We're thirty minutes late, i'm surprised they didn't blow up our phone's with a bunch of calls.

When they walk through the doors they see Lafayette and Hercules holding a sobbing Eliza. Alex is about to ask to ask what's happened before Angelica bets him to it. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

Hercules and Lafayette look up while Eliza burrows herself into Lafayette's side. Alex is scared to even think about what could have happened.

"They're gone," Eliza's cries are muffled by Lafayette's shoulder.

Lafayette is smoothing out the smaller girls hair. Hercules, on the other hand, is sitting frozen in his spot.

"Who's gone?" Angelica questions, she sounds like she already knows.

For the first time Alex notices the two people missing from their group. It feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest at just the thought.

"P-p-peg-," is all Eliza manages to get out before she dissolves into tears.

"Peggy and John," Hercules says.

Angelica's voice is weak when she asks her next question, "People don't just disappear. Did you see what happened?"

It took a few minutes before Eliza was capable of answering.

"Some man took them. There might have been another, i'm not sure." Eliza says to Lafayette's shoulder. "The blond one looked right at me. I don't know why he didn't take me too."

Angelica leaned against him and Alex rubbed her back.

"What did they look like?" Alex heard himself ask. He didn't think that he wanted to know.

Eliza scrunched her nose up for a second in thought.

"One of them was blond. His hair was short, I think he had an undercut." She paused to wipe away a tear, "He had green eyes. They looked unreal."

As soon as Eliza was finished with her description all of the air that was left in his chest seemed to be kicked out.

  
_"Who are you," Alexander asked the man in front of him._

_The man was still looking at him with that frightening smile. "My dearest Hamilton, you do not need to know who I am."_

_"If you are calling me 'my dearest' I think that it is only fair that you tell me who you are."_

_Alexander crossed his arms over his chest when the other man laughed. Once he settled down he brought his hand up to the side of Alexander's neck and ran it over the bite mark. He smiled transformed into something possessive, Alexander wasn't sure if that frightened him more or less._

_"My name is Charles Lee," he finally said. He still had his hand on his neck._

_Alexander cleared his throat before replying, "What do you want Charles?"_

_"I already have what I want," Charles said, his hand tightened slightly and Alexander tried his best not to wince._

_When Alexander didn't reply Charles sighed and continued, "I've been watching you since this war started. I doubt that you know who I am, though we are allies." He pointed to their matching blue coats. "I have become obsessed with you, Alexander. You are a very interesting man."_

_When Charles finished he let go of Alexander's neck. The bite mark was still sore but it seemed to burn when Charles touched it._

_"I don't understand," Alexander muttered. He was looking at the ground instead of at the man in front of him. Those green eyes were very distracting._

_Charles rolled his eyes and sighed. He was acting like Alexander was nuisance to him._

_"My friend, I do not see how you can not understand." Charles said as he tucked a stray hair behind Alexander's ear. "You belong to me now."_

 

"Lee," Alex whispered breathlessly.

"What, _mon amour_?" Lafayette said.

Alex noticed that Lafayette had tears running down his face. He brought his own hand up to his face, he probably looked the same.

"Charles Lee," he said once everyone was looking at him. "If we can find Charles Lee, we can find John and Peggy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Alexander: 261 (turned in 1780)  
> John: 72 (turned in 1966)  
> Lafayette: 432 (turned in 1607)  
> Hercules: 328 (turned in 1692)  
> Angelica: 528 (turned in 1511)  
> Eliza: 526 (turned in 1511)  
> Peggy: 525 (turned in 1511)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Alexander,  
> Come back to where you belong.  
> Maybe then you'll see your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that I didn't put a flashback in this chapter....

Alex liked the winter, not just because it made hunting easier, but because the nights lasted longer than they did in the summer. The long nights gave him an excuse to stay awake longer. But right now, the sun was starting to come up and none of them had gone to sleep. Luckily, they were all in the guy's apartment. Alex has never been the Schuyler sister's home but he imagines that they don't have black curtains that keep the sun out.

He was sitting in between Eliza and Hercules on the couch. The three of them watched as Angelica passed the length of the living room. Lafayette, was leaning against the wall next to the television. His eyes looked like they were closed, but Alex was sure that he was awake.

"So let me get this straight," Angelica says as she stops in front of Alex. "You're saying that Charles Lee has John and Peggy?"

Alex nods, "Yes."

"And this Charles Lee is the man that turned you into a vampire?"

Alex nods again.

"He can also stand outside in the sun?"

Alex sighs and nods again.

Hercules cuts in, "I've never heard of a vampire that has the ability to be in the sunlight."

"Same here," Angelica flops down on the chair next to the couch. "How do we even find him?"

Everyone in the room turns to Alex. He would have probably have laughed at that if they weren't in the situation that they were in. He leans against Hercules and shrugs. He hasn't seen Lee in a century, and he doubts that he would be able to find the man. He does know that when Lee wants them to find him, he'll let them know.

"We aren't going to find him," Alex says, his voice barely audible.

They're all still staring at him and it's starting to make him uncomfortable. Angelica doesn't say anything, she just raises an eyebrow at him. Lafayette, who now has his eyes open, is doing the same thing.

"We wait and see what happens. This is just how Lee works. He'll have us come to him when he wants us to."

Eliza whimpers from beside him. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her into his side. She's the most shaken up out of all of them.

"So we wait here and do nothing while he hurts them," She asks, the trembling in her breaks Alex's heart.

"He hasn't hurt them yet," Alex's voice is confident. He knows for a fact that Lee hasn't laid a hand on Peggy or John.

Lafayette scoffs from across the room. They all look up at him to see that he's glaring at Alex. Hercules squeezes Alex's shoulder and he would appreciate it if one of his boyfriends wasn't trying to kill him with a stare filled with hatred.

"The key word is yet," Lafayette pushes himself up from the wall. " _le bâtard_ hasn't hurt them _yet_."

"Laf," Hercules voice is stern but Lafayette ignores him. He walks towards Alex who is gradually sinking further and further into the couch. He wishes he were anywhere but there.

"You do realize that this is _ta faute_ ," Lafayette spits the words like they're venom. "I love you, Hamilton, truly I do but if it weren't for you then Charles Lee wouldn't have taken Peggy and John."

Alex frowns and burrows into Hercules side. Eliza tightens her arms around Alex's waist.

"That's not cool, man," Hercules grumbles at Lafayette.

The french man rolls his eyes and storms out of the living room. On his way out he shouts over his shoulder, "I'm going to sleep, _bonne nuit_."

After he leaves the room falls into an uncomfortable silence. The tension that has built up in the room is so thick that Alex feels like he could choke on it.

Hercules nudges Alex slightly and looks down at him. "Lafayette is just upset. Don't take what he says to heart. It's not your fault."

Alex shakes his head in reply. He's not going to argue. He knows that it's his fault.

"We should probably get back to the matter at hand," Angelica mutters. Eliza nods against his shoulder in agreement.

"What left is there to talk about?" Hercules pinches the bridge of his nose. It's more than obvious that he's tired. They're all tired, but he's sure that none of them would be able to sleep if they tried.

"Yet," Angelica says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you mean by yet."

Alex sighs, he really would like to avoid this part of the conversation. He doesn't want to think of his boyfriend and his best friend being hurt. He knows what will happen if they don't get to them. Lee will probably lock them in a room where the sun is sure to fry them. And that isn't even the worse that would happen. Alex has seen what Lee and his followers have done to others in the past and he would give his life to make sure that it didn't happen to Peggy and John.

A hand waving in front of his face snaps him out of his thoughts, "Alex, you okay?"

He looks down at Eliza and smiles, "i'm fine."

"Answer the question then." Angelica says.

"Like I said, he hasn't hurt them yet." This conversation is wearing him out. "He will if we don't get to them."

Hercules throws his head against the couch. "Well that's helpful."

"Need to be sarcastic," Alex says as he nudges the man sitting next to him.

"So what you're saying is," Eliza pauses, she's frowning and Alex can tell that she doesn't like what she's about to say. "We have to wait."

Alex nods.

"We don't even know what we're waiting for, though." Angelica groans.

As if on cue, there is a loud knock on the door. Alex feels Eliza startle at the sound.

"I've got it," Angelica says.

She gets up from the chair and makes her way towards the door. Angelica bends down to grab something off of the floor and Alex pouts when he can't see what it is. She stands on her toes to see through the peep hole. She must not see anyone because she's making her way back to the rest of them.

Alex looks down at her hands and sees that she's carrying a beige envelope. Angelica sits back down on the chair and silently hands the envelope to Alex. Hercules and Eliza both lean over a bit to see what it says. He lets out a sigh before he opens the letter that has his name written on it in cursive.

He pulls the letter out of the envelope and reads through it. The paper only has three lines on it but the words still make his blood run cold.

_My dearest Alexander,_  
_Come back to where you belong._  
_Maybe then you'll see your friends._

Alex looks up from the letter to see three sets of eyes on him.

"What is it?" Eliza whispers.

"It's what we were waiting for." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le bâtard - The bastard  
> ta faute - your fault  
> bonne nuit - good night
> 
> Ages:  
> Alexander: 261 (turned in 1780)  
> John: 72 (turned in 1966)  
> Lafayette: 432 (turned in 1607)  
> Hercules: 328 (turned in 1692)  
> Angelica: 528 (turned in 1511)  
> Eliza: 526 (turned in 1511)  
> Peggy: 525 (turned in 1511)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns P.O.V

The room was colder than the snowy weather outside. But yet, there was sweat dripping down John's face. He decided that it was probably due to the anticipation of what might happen at any moment.

It's been two days since he and Peggy were taken by two men that he has never seen before. And for those two days he has been strapped down to a freezing metal table with a blindfold covering his eyes. John is the the room by himself most of the time. The only time someone comes in is to pour a couple of drops of blood into his mouth. He has no clue where Peggy is, but he hopes that she's alright.

John startles violently when the door on the other side of the room bangs open and hits the wall behind it. Out of all the people who have came into the room in the past couple of days he knows that it isn't the man that insists on being called Madison. He would have already heard the man coughing if it were. John also knows that it isn't a man named Burr. He would have never walked through the door like that. So that left someone named Jefferson and another named Charles. He hoped that it was Jefferson. He didn't like them but he wasn't as cruel as Charles. Jefferson was the one who would come into feed him more. He didn't talk as much but he handled him roughly. John was sure that there were several bruises on his body because of Jefferson.

Charles, on the other hand, would taunt him. John tried his best to not let his words get to him but it was difficult. He wasn't hurt by the words., in fact, it was the complete opposite, he was beyond angered by the taunting.

"Look who's finally awake," the voice belongs to Jefferson.

A hand finds it's way onto his jaw. He fights the urge to try and bite it. He did that the other day and it earned him a sharp slap across the face.

John doesn't reply to Jefferson. It'll probably anger the man and it was probably in his best interest not to upset someone while he was strapped down to a table.

Jefferson sighs above him. The hold on his jaw tightens causing a whimper to escape his mouth. "I was sent in here to feed you."

John sends a silent thank you to who ever is listening. The few drops of blood that he's been given throughout the two days just isn't enough.

"But, I wonder how long you could live without blood." John can practically hear the smirk in Jefferson's voice. "You are a young vampire, aren't you. I know that when I was first turned I couldn't get enough blood."

John hates when someone comments on his age. "I'm not a young vampire."

A loud laugh booms his right. John swallows the lump in his throat. He knows that laugh.

"You're young compared to us," Charles says. He must be walking closer because Jefferson finally releases his jaw. John feels a soft, but cold, hand ghost over his wrist where the straps are. He knows that if he wasn't tied up then he would probably hit Charles. "You're, what, forty-something? A vampire for probably twenty years. That's nothing compared to us."

"I'm seventy-two, i've been a vampire for fifty years." John says through gritted teeth.

Charles hums, in what John thinks is acknowledgment, and rips the blindfold off of Johns face. He blinks once he's hit with the bright lights in the room. Even after his eyes become used to the lights he still has to squint in order to see. He looks around the room for the first time. John is surprised that nothing else is in there beside the metal table and the three of them. He looks up and to his left he sees, who he thinks, is Jefferson. They're tall with big curly hair. They're also wearing a velvet maroon blazer. John is reminded of one of his boyfriends, Lafayette, they looks to similar for it to be a coincidence.

John then looks to his right and sees the man who must be Charles. He has blond hair that looks white under the bright lights. His eyes are a frightening green. He's tall, but unlike Jefferson, he's lanky. Charles is look down at him with a smile that makes John want to melt into the table in a form of hiding. He looks like he's trying to devour John with his eyes.

"You're still young," Charles responds, "especially compared to Jefferson and I."

Charles looks up at Jefferson, who nods in agreement, "that's true. Charles is three hundred and fifty-two and i'm two hundred and nine."

"And from what I know," Charles looks back at John, "you're also the youngest in your group."

John feels a cold shock run through him at the mention of his friends.

"What do you mean?" John looks up at Charles. His eyes are screaming defiant.

Charles chuckles at that, it's low and threatening. He brings one of his hands up to brush a curl away from John's face. He tries not to flinch away.

"Am I not right?" Charles asks, just by the way he says it John can tell that Charles knows that he's right. "Peggy and her sisters were turned in 1511. Which makes them older than you, hell, it makes them older than me. Then there's Gilbert who was turned into in 1607, I don't know him well, but Jefferson knew him seventy years ago."

"Don't forget about Hercules," Jefferson pipes in.

"I wasn't planning on it," Charles shoots a fake smile in Jefferson's direction. "Your friend Hercules was turned back during the Salem witch trials. I remember him, the bastard punched me in the face. I doubt he knows who I am, he never even looked my way before that happened, and i'm sure he forgot about me after that anyways."

John can't help but laugh at that. Of course, his boyfriend would hit Charles. He wonders what Charles must have done to cause Herc to hit him. It must have been bad because Herc wasn't usually violent.

"I forgot to mention my favorite," Charles exclaims. John knows who he's talking about before he says a name. After all, he has a limited amount of friends. "My dearest, Alexander."

John turns his head so quickly that he's surprised his neck doesn't snap. Charles had no right to call Alexander his dearest. That right was reserved for Herc, Laf and himself.

"How dare yo-,"

Charles cut him off, "I must admit, I was only back in the 1700's, and when I saw Alexander and knew that he would make a wonderful vampire, so I turned him! I wasn't wrong, but after a while he left me and I was left alone again."

When Charles pauses Jefferson coughs.

"I was alone until I met Jefferson, and after we became friends Madison and Burr joined us."

Out of the two days that he has been here John has never wanted to be more unstrapped from this table than right now. John's annoyance with Charles quickly turned into hatred.

"You're the one who turned Alex," John says, his voice is trembling with anger.

The man's smile becomes predatory at the statement. "I am."

John doesn't say anything after that. He doesn't know what he can say. So instead he looks straight ahead and closes his eyes. He hears shuffling from both of his sides. The blindfold is wrestled back over his eyes and a few seconds later he hears the door slam shut.

John lets out a breath of relief once he knows that the two of them are gone.

His thoughts wander to Alex. Even after years together, Alex never told the others how he was turned. It's not like the three of them weren't okay with it. They accepted that Alex didn't want to talk about it. How ironic it is that Alex was the only one who refused to talk about his past but now someone from his past came back to kidnap Peggy and me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Alexander: 261 (turned in 1780)  
> John: 72 (turned in 1966)  
> Lafayette: 432 (turned in 1607)  
> Hercules: 328 (turned in 1692)  
> Angelica: 528 (turned in 1511)  
> Eliza: 526 (turned in 1511)  
> Peggy: 525 (turned in 1511)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We lived above a chemist shop. I remember all the bottles in the windows. It was only two floors and on the second one there were three windows facing the street. I liked to look out of the window in the living room and watch all the people in the streets." Alex says, a fond smile finds it's way onto his face. He hated living with Lee but he loved the view from their studio apartment. "Across the street was a candy shop, it was called Gumdrops Galore, they had the best lollipops."

Several hours have passed since the letter was slipped under the door. And for those hours, Alex has been going over the contents of the letter in his head. He knows where Lee wants to meet, but he can't bring himself to stop trembling over the thought of him.

"Alex," Hercules whispers, he's probably afraid to talk any louder, in fear of frightening Alex, "honey, shouldn't we be excited about this letter. This is what we were waiting for. We can get John and Peggy back, now."

Alex grits his teeth and lets out a shaky breath. He doesn't know how to tell his boyfriend that they might not get them back. He especially doesn't know how to tell him that Lee is probably torturing them now that they received the letter. They're on a count down and it terrifies him.

"Herc is right," Angelica's voice as soft as Alex has ever heard it, "We can get them back now."

Alex attempts to say something but it feels like a ball is stuck in his throat, so a wail comes out instead of words. He knows that he has to tell them, but he doesn't even want to believe himself.

Just then a door is from the hallway is swung open. All three of them jump at the sound. They've all been on edge since last night. But they all settle back down when Lafayette walks into the living room. His happy aura is gone, replaced with something that resembles sadness. Lafayette only has eyes for Alex. For a second, Alex is nervous that Lafayette will blow up on him again but then he sees the dark bags under his eyes. Alex didn't even think that Lafayette was capable of having bags under his eyes until now.

"Alex," Lafayette sounds broken when he says that. Alex is pretty sure that his heart is crumbling into a million pieces, Lafayette rarely calls him by his name. It's always petite lion or mon amour. "I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did. It's not your fault, I was angry. Which isn't an excuse, I just wanted you to know that i'm sorry."

Alex doesn't reply right away, instead he stands up from the couch and walks over to the tall french man and wraps his arms around his waist. He buries his head in his boyfriend's shoulder and sniffles. Tears are threatening to fall and he lets them once Lafayette wraps his strong arms around his shoulders. Alex is aware that he's getting Lafayette's shirt wet, but he can't bring himself to care. All he can think about is if he let's go then Lafayette will be taken away from him too.

"It's going to be okay, _mon amour_ ," Lafayette murmurs into his hair. It's a lie and he isn't sure if Lafayette is saying it to reassure himself or Alex, probably both. But either way, he appreciates the effort.

Alex isn't sure who pulls away from the hug first but after, they head to the couch. There isn't room for both of them so Lafayette sits down first and then pulls the shorter man onto his lap. Hercules wraps his arm around Lafayette while Eliza gives the three of them a small smile. Angelica on the other hand is rolling her eyes but Alex can see that she's fighting back a smile.

"Who wants to fill Lafayette in on what's happened?" Angelica asks.

Alex shakes his head and leans back into Lafayette. He doesn't want to be the one to explain it. He feels like vomiting at the thought of the previous events. Alex doesn't need to look at Eliza to tell that she's sinking further into the couch, probably trying to disappear.

Hercules sighs and turns to Lafayette, "A letter was slipped under the door," Hercules picks up the letter from the floor where Alex let it drop and hands it to Lafayette. He reads over the letter as Hercules continues, "we haven't talked about it yet, but from Alex's expression, i'm guessing that it isn't good."

Lafayette hums in acknowledgment and hands the letter back to Hercules.

"Where is the place that he is talking about, _petit lion_ ," Lafayette asks. He's wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and is squeezing lightly.

"It's the place where Lee and I used to live, all the way back in 1914. I haven't been back since I left. I doubt that I would be able to find it again, I heard that after I left there was a fire," a shiver racks through his body at the memory of the place.

"Was it in New York?" Eliza sits up and looks at him. Her eyebrows are furrowed, she looks determined. "If it is, i'm sure that we would be able to find it if you gave us a description."

Alex shrugs and shuts his eyes. He tries to picture it and to his surprise he doesn't have to think hard, the image is practically burned into his memory.

"We lived above a chemist shop. I remember all the bottles in the windows. It was only two floors and on the second one there were three windows facing the street. I liked to look out of the window in the living room and watch all the people in the streets." Alex says, a fond smile finds it's way onto his face. He hated living with Lee but he loved the view from their studio apartment. "Across the street was a candy shop, it was called Gumdrops Galore, they had the best lollipops."

Alex hears a gasp from beside him. He turns to see a look of recognition on Eliza's face.

"That sounds like the building where we meet up to go hunting at," she says.

Alex feels his chest tightens at her words. _No wonder I get nervous whenever i'm near that building._

\---------

The five of them are standing outside of the old building. The uneasiness that Alex always gets when he's around this building hasn't changed now that he knows what it is. In fact, he feels even worse because he knows that Lee or one of his friends is probably inside.

He's standing in between Angelica and Hercules, and he's grateful that they're both holding his hands. He's sure that if they weren't the ground would swallow him whole.

"Ready?" Angelica asks them. They reply in a chorus of agreements and make their way into the building.

It's pitch black and for the first time in years Alex is thankful that he's a vampire and can slightly see in the dark. He doesn't see Lee anywhere but he hears footsteps heading towards them. It's more than one person, which leaves him confused. He can't even begin to think of who it could.

He grips Hercules and Angelica's hands tighter. They both squeeze his hands reassuringly.

Two people come into his view and his breath hitches when he sees them. Alex hasn't seen Aaron Burr since their fight thirty years ago. He's never met Jefferson but he can tell who it is from Lafayette's description. They look like Lafayette, but they hold themselves differently. Lafayette walks with elegance while Jefferson walks around like he owns the place.

"Alexander, how nice to see you again," Aaron says as he stops a few feet away from Alex. He assumes that Aaron is lying, after all, who misses someone that you threw out a window?

"I wish that I could say the same, Burr," Alex replies with a fake smile that looks oddly like Aaron's. Hercules gives Alex a questioning look, which he ignores.

"Thomas," Alex isn't standing next to Lafayette but he can feel the hatred as Lafayette spits the word.

"Lafayette," Thomas replies before addressing Alex, "Charles isn't going to be happy that you didn't come alone."

"I don't give a damn if Lee is happy or not," Alex says, his voice is bitter.

"As much as I would love for you guys to indulge in your hatred for each other, I want to know where Lee is hiding my sister and my friend." Angelica snaps at Jefferson and Burr.

A smug smile settles on Jefferson's face. Aaron is looking impassive, as always.

Jefferson opens their mouth to say something but before they can get anything out Aaron bets them to it. "They're being held at Monticello, we're here to drive you there."

"That's six hours away!" Eliza says, it's the first thing that she has said since they arrived at the old building. "The sun could be up by the time that we get there."

"It's only eleven." Jefferson drawls, "if we leave now, we'll get there before the sun could fry us."

"You really don't have a choice," Aaron sounds bored as he says it. "Unless you don't want them back, then we don't mind leaving you here."

Alex grits his teeth, he's ready to attack Burr, but the hands that are gripping onto him tightly are holding him back.

"I guess that settles it," Hercules snarls, "let's go to Monticello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're half way through the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex always thought that when he saw Lee again that he would be able to recognize the man right way, but that isn't the case. It takes a few seconds for Alex to process the face that on has eyes for him, but it finally clicks when his smile becomes feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at my tumblr here -
> 
> <http://myxdear.tumblr.com/>

Being in a car that is on it's way to Monticello is something that Alex never thought that he would be doing. Hell, he never thought that he would willing go and see Lee again, but he supposes that when your partner and friend are both kidnapped you end up doing crazy things.

The car is filled with an awkward silence. Alex isn't sure of what to say, he doesn't even know if he _should_  talk. So instead he stares out of the window from the backseat. He finds that losing himself in the world that is passing by outside helps to keep his mind off of the man that turned him into what he is today. Angelica, who is sitting beside him, pats his knee reassuringly, she must know what kind of thoughts must be running through his head.

"Are you alright?" Angelica whispers, it's obvious that she doesn't want Jefferson and Burr to hear from their seats in the front.

"No," Alex's answer is honest, "but I could be worse."

Angelica hums as if she understands. Which, she probably does. After all, her youngest sister was taken by a psychotic vampire.

"You could try to look on the bright side," Alex finally turns to Angelica when she says this.

How could he look on the bright side when he can't even see one?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she says this with an eye roll, "everything seems to be horrible right now and if we don't see the good in something then we might as well just jump out of this ridiculously large car."

Alex isn't sure what he finds so amusing about her words but he chuckles anyways. "I understand what a bright side means. What I don't understand is how we can find one in this situation."

The hand that was on his knee moves to his hand and squeezes. Alex has a feeling that the slight pressure on Angelica is pressing on their hands isn't only comforting him, but her as well.

"Well, we're almost there," Angelica gives him a weak smile. "The sooner we get to Monticello, the sooner we can get them back."

"I don't think that you understand," Alex sighs, "we can't just walk in and then walk out with them without causing some sort of problem."

Angelica doesn't reply right away. She is most likely looking for way to reply to his stubbornness. She removes the hand that was in his and gives an annoyed huff. _That was harsh, I shouldn't have said that,_ Alex thinks with frown.

"I know you're right, but I would like to pretend that it'll be easy." Angelica's eyes are downcast as she says this.

The don't talk after that. Angelica wraps an arm around Eliza, who is sitting beside her, and Alex goes back to staring out of the window.

After a moment of silence Lafayette starts to hum a tune that Alex doesn't recognize, but it seems that Jefferson knows the song that Lafayette's humming because he joins in. Alex doesn't have to turn around and see Lafayette, who is sitting in the backseat, to know that he's becoming frustrated. He can hear the anger in the humming. Hercules, who Lafayette is practically sitting on, whispers something that Alex can't hear but it must have been reassuring because the anger from Lafayette's humming is gone.

Eliza clears her throat, cutting the humming off. Everyone in the car, besides Jefferson who is driving, turns to looks at her. Everyone in the car (beside Jefferson; who's driving) turns to look at her. When she starts talking she doesn't look at anyone but Burr, "how much longer are we going to be stuck in this car? The sun should be coming up within the next couple of hours and I don't know about you but I'd rather not burn."

"If we don't get back before the sun is up you're friends might burn," Jefferson's voice is amused, but quiet, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"That's not funny, Thomas," Burr says. He then turns to Eliza, "We should be there in an hour."

"Good," she mutters to herself.

When it looks like Eliza is done talking, Alex turns his gaze on Jefferson and Burr. He isn't sure why Lee sent the two of them, but it makes the hairs on his arm stand up. The only reason that Lee would want to stay back is to keep an eye on Peggy and John. Which doesn't make sense because Lee never does his own dirty work. _Oh god, Peggy and John,_  the thought of what could be happening to them makes Alex's chest feel tight. He doesn't even want to dwell on what Jefferson meant when they said that they might fry. Mostly because he knows exactly what he means. Alex has watched Lee tie enough vampires up and throw them in a room with a glass ceiling to know that that's what he's plans on doing.

He's still looking at the two up front, but Burr doesn't seem to notice and if he does then he's doing a good job at pretending. Jefferson on the other hand knows that he's being watched. Instead of turning around to look at Alex, he meets his gaze in the rear view mirror. Alex raises his eyebrow, inviting them to say something. Jefferson doesn't, they just look away from the mirror and settle their eyes on the road again.

* * *

 

Burr is right, they pull into a driveway within an hour. The driveway is long and obviously gravel. At the end of their short drive down the long driveway, is a large house. Alex can see that most of the lights are on through the window and a short man is standing in the one next to the door. Alex has to fight back the feeling of relief when he notices that it isn't Lee.

The car comes to a stop a few feet away from the house. After several hours of being in a car everyone can't wait to get out. Alex, who is less excited about being out of the car, is the last one to get out. When his feel hit the ground Hercules is by his side in a second. He sets one of his hands on Alex's shoulder, by the way that it's shaking Alex can tell that the taller man is just as nervous as he is.

Before any of them can take a step the front door swings open to reveal a man wearing dress pants and a white button up shirt. Alex always thought that when he saw Lee again that he would be able to recognize the man right way, but that isn't the case. It takes a few seconds for Alex to process the face that on has eyes for him, but it finally clicks when his smile becomes feral.

"We're here, Mon amour, we'll make sure that you'll be alright," Lafayette whispers from behind him. Alex doesn't turn around to face him. It seems as if his vision has blurred all things out besides Lee.

Lee comes bounding down the steps to greet them. Alex wishes that he could step away from the man when he grips a hold of his arm but it seems like his feet are made of lead. Thankfully, Hercules must knows that Alex is uncomfortable because he lets out a low growl. Lee takes his hand away and gives Hercules a smug smile.

"I wasn't sure that you would come," he says to Alex.

"You're really going to start this out by lying to us?" Eliza says from somewhere near his right side.

Lee doesn't answer her, if fact, he never takes his eyes off of Alex.

"Why don't you follow me?" Lee turns around and heads back to the front door, it's clear that he wants the group to follow him.

"You ready for this?" Eliza asks him, her voice is gentle, Alex is sure that in any other situation her voice would be able to calm him down but it doesn't work this time.

"No," Alex lets out a shaky breath, "but we have to do this anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so to post this chapter, but I hope that you like it anyways. 
> 
> I also want to note that I changed the title of the story to "The Beast You've Made Of Me" from "Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story." 
> 
> Also I changed the warnings. In the next chapter there's going to be some violence and I thought that I should warn you now. It shouldn't be extreme, but it's enough to tag it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re right, Eliza.” Lee says with a smirk plastered on his face. Alex wants to vomit at the look Lee gives them all. “The second option is my favorite one. You can have both of your friends back. My friends and I won’t even cause a fuss.”
> 
> Alex watches as smiles start to spread across two of his friends and one of his boyfriends faces. He and Lafayette know better.
> 
> “What do we have to do for you, connard?” Lafayette leans forward, his elbows on his knees. He looks like he might lunge for Lee.

_“Alexander, are you listening to me?”_

_Alexander’s eyes snap up to the man standing in front of him. He’s frowning down at him with his arms crossed. Alexander can tell that he’s trying to look passive but his eyes are anxious._

_“No,” he says truthfully, lying won’t get him anywhere. “I wasn’t listening, I’m sorry.”_

_Charles rolls his eyes and walks back to their bed, which has two large suitcases on top of it, and starts to throw articles of clothing into one of them._

_“They know what we are, we have to leave.”_

_Alexander frowns at that. He likes their small apartment. It’s nice and secluded, away from the growing city of San Francisco. It’s the only place he’s felt at home since they left New York in 1804._

_“Why do I have to leave?” Alexander questioned. “They’ve found out what you are, they don’t have a clue that i’m like you.”_

_Charles turns around at that. His lips turned down into a pout. Alexander knows that he’s about to be guilted into going with Charles, this happened every time they had to leave._

_“You don’t want to come with me? I thought that it was just me and you forever.”_

_Alexander sighed and stood up from the chair that was next to his bed. He made his way over to Charles. He set a hand on his upper arm and tried to smile, the smile was strained, at best. He was so tired of moving around and more than half the time it was Charles’s fault they had to move._

_“I know what I said,” Alexander said. He could tell that he was walking on eggshells but he had to stand his ground. “We’ve finally found a place to call home and I would like to stay.”_

_Charles stood up straight at Alexander’s words. He shrugged off Alexander’s hand and turned away. “You can’t stay, my love. It isn’t safe for you. Do you honestly think that you can survive on your own? Because I don’t think that you would be able to.”_

_Charles paused after he said that. The room was silent as he continued to throw their belongings into the suitcases._

_When Charles began again he finally looked at Alexander, he had a sweet smile on his face that Alexander know was fake. “You’ll be safe with me. Come back to New York and I promise that we won’t move again.”_

_Alexander’s hesitance stopped at the mention of New York. He’d always wanted to go back, after all, it was the first place that he considered to be a home after his mother died._

_Alexander sighed before saying, “if you promise that we won’t move again then i’ll go with.”_

_Charles’s smile turned smug at that. “I promise.”_

_Alexander looked down at the clothes on the bed and the half full suitcase that was meant for him. He always hated packing._

_“I guess that settles it. Let’s go back to New York.”_

* * *

 

“I’m glad that y'all came,” Lee says and it earns a scoff from everyone of them.

He sits down on the chair that is directly across from the large couch. Jefferson and burr are standing in the doorway that goes down the hall. Aaron is leaning against the wall,not looking at anyone, whilst Jefferson is standing tall, glaring at all the people on the couch. Alex, Angelica, Eliza and Hercules are all sitting on the couch looking between Lee and Jefferson. Lafayette, who is sitting on the arm of the couch, hasn’t stopped staring at Jefferson since they arrived. Alex can tell that he wants to say something to them, but can’t find the words.

“You didn’t give us much of a choice,” Eliza says. She’s glaring at Lee so viciously that Alex is slightly afraid. He’s never seen her so angry.

Lee’s laughter fills the quiet room, “my dear,…”

Eliza lets the unspoken question linger for awhile before she answers, “my name is Eliza and I’m not _your_  dear.”

“Feisty,” Lee comments. Alex can feel Angelica raise herself from the couch so he sets a hand on her thigh. They don’t need to get into a fight right now. “Well, _Eliza_  you always have a choice.”

“What kind of villainous quote is that. Did you get that out of batman?” Hercules says, although it sounds more like a snarl.

Jefferson clears his throat, “do you want me to take care of him Charles?”

Burr and Lee roll their eyes in unison.

“No, Jefferson, I have them under control.”

Jefferson makes a disapproving sound, whilst Burr laughs. “What would you have taken care of Jefferson. There are more of them than there are of us.”

“Please stop being so negative, Burr.” Lee says with annoyance clear in his tone.

Burr rolls his eyes again but doesn’t say anything. Alex can see that Jefferson is giving Burr a smirk, he can also see that Burr is ignoring Jefferson.

“Back to what I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted,” Lee pauses and gives Hercules a pointed look. “You always have a choice, but in this case you won’t find either of them appealing.”

Everyone is silent for a moment before Lafayette speaks up, “what do you mean " _we won’t find either of them appealing"_ ”

“It’s Lafayette, right?” Lafayette answers Lee’s question with a nod. “What I mean is that I’m going to give your little a group two options and you’ll have to pick one.”

“What are the options?” Hercules asks, his voice tense.

“Well,” Lee’s smile makes something twist in Alex’s stomach. He knows that smile to well. “I doubt that you’ll like your first option. You can have one of your friends back but you have to pick which one.”

Alex felt disgust bubbling up in his throat. None of them would agree to that, he didn’t want them to. They came here to get John and Peggy back and there was no way that they would leave without them.

“No, tell us the other option because that isn’t going to happen.” Alex says. He tries to look Lee in the eye but he can’t bring himself to stare into the green eyes that are already aimed at him.

“I agree, you can’t ask us to pick which one of our friends we want bring with us and which one stays with you.” Hercules snarls.

Lee chuckles at the response he gets, “I didn’t think that y'all would like that option very much.”

Eliza lets out an annoyed huff of air and leans back into the couch. She’s glaring daggers into Lee, who doesn’t even look at her.

“Do you plan on telling us riddles all night. We don’t have much time until the sun comes up.”

Alex watches from the corner of his eye as Jefferson stands up straight. He sends a menacing look in Eliza’s direction but she only rolls her eyes in response.

“You’re right, Eliza.” Lee says with a smirk plastered on his face. Alex wants to vomit at the look Lee gives them all. “The second option is my favorite one. You can have both of your friends back. My friends and I won’t even cause a fuss.”

Alex watches as smiles start to spread across two of his friends and one of his boyfriends faces. He and Lafayette know better.

“What do we have to do for you, _connard_?” Lafayette leans forward, his elbows on his knees. He looks like he might lunge for Lee.

Lee matches Lafayettes posture, “you don’t have to do much. All I ask in return is that you leave my darling Alexander here when y'all leave.”

Alex feels like he should be surprised but he can’t bring himself to be, he’s seen this coming.

Angelica is the first to speak, “you must be joking.”

“I’m not,” Lee says as he leans back in his chair. “If you want your friends you have to leave Alexander here.”

“You can’t honestly expect us to agree to that.” Hercules says with furrowed eyebrows. Alex can’t tell if he’s angry or stunned, or both.

“If you don’t want to leave Alexander here, then you can always pick the other option.”

Alex swallows the lump in his throat. He knew that Lee would say something like this. He knew that Lee would want him to stay, but it doesn’t stop the uneasiness that had settled in his chest. He left Lee for a reason and now it seems like he has no choice anymore.

Eliza stands up from her seat quickly, her hands balled into fists. “If you want Alex, then you’ll have to fight us.”

Lee laughs at that. He was always cocky, Alex thinks, why would that change now.

Jefferson doesn’t seem to find it funny though because they move in front of Lee, acting as a wall. Alex never noticed how small Eliza really was until Jefferson was standing in front of her.

“Stop,” Alex’s voice is practically a whisper. The only person that seemed to hear him was Hercules.

He clears his throat and says again louder, “stop!”

Everyone turns to him. Eliza and Angelica look surprised to see him talking, Jefferson is glaring like he always seems to be, Burr looks at him with indifference and Lafayette and Hercules look at him with sadness. They probably know what he’s about to do next.

It’s Lee’s expression that stops Alex, though. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew what Alex was about do do right before he did it.

“I’ll stay here, you guys go and find John and Peggy.” Alex says. He refuses to look at anybody but Lee. “I’ll stay here with you Charles, but I hope that you remember what happened last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry that it took me almost a month to post this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they were all out of sight Alex turns back to Lee, he places his elbows on his knees and lets a grin spread across his face. He knows that he looks terrifying, and he loves every moment of it.

_"Charles," Alexander whispered harshly. He turned his head from side to side, making sure that no one was watching. Charles doesn't even spare him a glance. He doesn't remove his mouth from the unconscious mans neck._

_"Charles," Alexander whispers again. They need to leave and Charles is making it difficult._

_Alexander puts a hand on his partners back to get his attention. Charles whips his head around to glare at him. He looks lethal in the pale moon light, with blood running down from the corners of his mouth._

_"What, Alexander," Charles hisses._

_Alexander grits his teeth and pushes down the urge to look away from the mess that Charles created. He doesn't know who is lying motionless beneath Charles and he doesn't want to find out anytime soon._

_"We have to leave. Someone had to have heard him scream. The cops are going to be here any moment." He tries to hide to panic that's starting to show in his voice._

_Charles rolls his eyes and waves a hand in the air, nonchalantly. "Don't worry, if someone comes i'll get rid of them."_

_At the thought, bile rises up in Alexander's throat. He doesn't know how Charles can say it so easily. No one should have gotten hurt to begin with._

_He attempts to keep his voice calm, if he wanted Charles to do something for him he would have to try his best to not anger him. "There's no need for that, we can leave and no one has to know that we were here."_

_A sigh falls from Charles's blood stained lips, "fine."_

_Alexander holds out a hand to help Charles up. Charles ignores him and pushes up off of the ground._

_As they begin to walk away, Alexander can't help but look back at the limp body lying on the ground. He always tried to his best to not pay attention to who Charles attacked but this one almost seems to be pulling at him. When he looks down at the body, he wishes that he hadn't turned around. because lying on the ground is John Adams. Sure, Alexander might have challenged the man to a duel a time or two, but that didn't mean that he actually wanted to see the man dead._

_Alexander swallows down the lump in his throat._

_"Are you alright?" Charles questions him as they turn a corner and walk down a dark alley, after all these years of sulking around at night, Alexander has never gotten used to hiding in alleys._

_Alexander inhales slowly, trying to rid his mind of Adams. Once his mind is clear he turns to Charles with a fake smile and answers the question that he knows Charles didn't mean. "I'm fine."_

* * *

 

The room is silent. Everyone is either giving Alex confused looks or are glaring daggers into Lee. Alex knows that the others are worried but he can't find it in him to care about that right now.

" _Mon amour_ ,are you sure about this," Lafayette asks quietly from beside him.

Alex shakes off the hand that Lafayette placed on his arm and without looking at him he says, "i'm positive. Go and find John and Peggy."

He sees out of the corner of his eye, Hercules placing a comforting hand on Lafayette's shoulder. He also sees Eliza nod and just like that they all stand up in unison.

"So do we have to find them or are you going to bring us to them?" Hercules questions. His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Jefferson and Aaron will show you to them," Lee responds, choosing to ignore the sarcasm, he waves the two of them over.

When they stop beside Lee, Alexander notices how different the two of them are. Jefferson has his hands balled up into fists and is glaring at Lafayette. Aaron, though, is looking almost bored. He has his arms crossed over his chest and an indifferent expression on his face.

Alexander has never met Jefferson before all of this, he doesn't trust him and he hopes that he doesn't get the time too. Aaron on the other hand, he trusts. He's known him almost as long as he's been a vampire and although they've never seen eye to eye, he knows that Aaron knows what he's thinking and will help.

"Are you going to bring them to their friends or not?" Lee snaps.

Jefferson nods and turns around on his heels, beckoning the group to follow. Aaron hesitates but follows after.

Once they were all out of sight Alex turns back to Lee, he places his elbows on his knees and lets a grin spread across his face. He knows that he looks terrifying, and he loves every moment of it.

* * *

 

  
**Lafayette's P.O.V**

Jefferson was leading the group down a long, dark hall that never seemed to end. They've already passed several doors and the further they go down the more nervous Lafayette gets.

Hercules is right beside him, with a firm hand wrapped around his but Lafayette can tell that he's nervous too. They're all nervous, and all of them are good at hiding it. Lafayette can tell though, he's known them for far too long to not be able to read their clues. When Angelica is nervous she stands too close to her sisters, and Eliza doesn't talk much. It was the most difficult to tell when Hercules was nervous, but after a while Lafayette noticed that Hercules would hide his nerves by comforting the rest of them. Lafayette knows that he's not subtle at all when it comes to being nervous, he's been told by John, on numerous occasions, that he shakes like a frightened down when he's nervous.

They slow to a stop in front of a large door. Lafayette watches as Jefferson digs in their back pocket and pulls out a key. They push the door open and step back.

"You wanted to see your friends, well one of them is in there." Jefferson says.

Angelica musters up enough courage for all of them and steps forward first. She sticks her head in the doorway and looks around. Lafayette can tell that she's having trouble seeing who's in the room. Angelica steps further into the room and a second later Lafayette hears a gasp that is followed by a dry cough. He's not sure what compels him to move forward but as soon as he hears that cough he's makes his way to the dark room.

When he steps inside, the first thing that he notices is that the ceiling is made of glass. The second, is that John is strapped down to a table right underneath it.

* * *

 

Alex has his hand wrapped around Lee's neck, squeezing tightly. He's squeezing tightly but not enough to kill him. He doesn't want to kill him, not yet, he just needs Lee distracted long enough for them to find John and Peggy.

A crash rings throughout the house, frightening Alex enough to make him loosen his grip. Lee breaks free from Alex with an amused grin. Alex can't pay him any attention though, because that crash came from the hall that his friends walked down. He doesn't know what happened but he needs to get down there, now.

As he takes a step backwards, away from Lee, a foot comes up and kicks him square in the chest. He goes flying backwards, landing on the coffee table. When he manages to get some air back into his lungs he looks up to see Lee standing over him.

"You didn't honestly think that I would make it that easy for you, did you?" Lee asks with a humorless laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally updated! I don't really have much to add to this but I was wondering if I should make this into a series. I was thinking about it, and I thought that I could right a backstory for all of the other characters (and maybe a backstory for Alexander too). Tell me what you guys think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr here - http://myxdear.tumblr.com/


End file.
